That's the Way I Loved You
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: Songfic, That's the Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. What happens when Annabeth realizes she made a huge mistake?   PERCABETH!


**AN: This is the song That's the Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan or the wonderful song, That's the Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift.  
**

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was on a date with Joe, a mortal I met recently. After Percy and I broke up I just dated guy after guy after guy. Joe was great. On dates he would open the door for me, compliment my dress, and use the best manners. But something just wasn't right._  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Percy was crazy and totally unreasonable he didn't care about what other people thought about him, and he wasn't structured or even that smart. Joe is the complete opposite of that. _  
He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

My father loves Joe; they talk about war planes (Apparently Joe used to work for a research facility). Even my mom, Athena, loves him. Of course he doesn't know I'm a demigod or that my mom happens to be the goddess of wisdom. Mom just loved his manners and that his life is going somewhere, but I can't help remembering Percy. _  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Joe doesn't know my feelings, we barely talk. He doesn't joke or play childish games with me.

**(flashback)**

"Percy, I don't care! Why do you always think that I'm ok with everything? I don't like how you're acting!" By now I was fuming, but I didn't even remember why we were fighting.

"Annabeth, I'm so-"

"No you're not! You know what I'm tired of you! We're done!"

"Fine." Percy walked away.

**(end of flashback)**

Percy used to pick me up and we would laugh and jump in the leaves in the fall. We went to parks and held hands. Joe just takes me on fancy dates. Percy and I actually had fun; I don't think we ever went on a formal date.

_the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now  
I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane_

"Joe, I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"Never."

"I ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. I kept running until I came to the airport. I bought a ticket to New York and got onto the plane. By this time I was soaked with no luggage in a cocktail dress and no shoes.

The plane ride seemed to take years until we finally got off. As soon as the door opened I ran out and onto the street. It was thundering and lighting. I dashed through the streets of New York, until coming to the right apartment. I climbed up the fire escape and up a certain son of Poseidon's window. In New York it was 2AM so Percy was sleeping. He was twisting and turning looking like having a good night's sleep was impossible.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Huh, what," he fell out of bed. I took his hand and dragged him up, and out to the fire escape.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? It's 2AM and you're soaked."

I didn't answer instead I just kissed him with all I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands snaked around my waist.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Uh, yeah. I love you too. Wait Annabeth I don't understand, why are you here."

"Do you really care Seaweed Brain?" I slammed my lips against his again.

The rain was pouring hard on both of us, but all that mattered was that I was with him, my love, Percy Jackson. He took me to new battles and made me do unsafe and not thought through things, but who cares. I don't want someone who was perfect I want to have a crazy love that makes me curse his name, act insane and take me on a roller coaster that I had no idea where it was going. I guess my life can't be planned out and I'm going to have to deal with it.

_And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_  
_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
